Requiem
by Saraton
Summary: Manchmal bleibt einem nur der Sch merz und der bittere Trost von Dämonen...dunkler Oneshot!


Disclaimer: Die Rechte für „Oh my Goddess" gehören dem Autor und den diversen Verlagen. Mit dem Schreiben von Fanfiction dafür verdiene ich kein Geld, sondern tue es zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen.

Vorwort: Das ist eine Geschichte, die ziemlich dunkel ist und auch sehr traurig endet. Sie ist in sich abgeschlossen und auch nicht besonders lang, aber ich denke mir, daß sie trotzdem intensiv geworden ist. Das nur zur Warnung, da ich meistens eher lustige Sachen schreibe. Es war mir.. wieder mal danach etwas anderes zu schreiben. Wer sich davon nicht abhalten lässt, soll weiterlesen... Wie gehabt: Bei „" reden die Charaktere und bei denken sie...

Saraton

Requiem 

Keichi Morisato stand vor dem alten Tempel und blickte zum Himmel hinauf. Wohin Belldandy verschwunden war. Wohin sie, Urd und Skuld zurückgekehrt waren. Und ihn zurückgelassen hatten. Tränen rannen dem jungen Mann über sein Gesicht und er sackte zusammen. Sie war fort. Für immer. Keichi krallte seine Hände in den Boden, während er zu zittern begann. „Belldandy..." Kami Sama hatte entschieden, das der Vertrag den er und Belldandy null und nichtig war. Das man es nicht zulassen konnte, daß ein Sterblicher und eine Göttin zusammen waren. Daß es die Ordnung der Dinge störte und somit nicht sein sollte. „Belldandy..." So hatte sie keine andere Wahl gehabt, als zu gehen. Keichi fühlte sich leer, in seiner Brust war ein taubes Gefühl, als wäre sein Herz nicht mehr da. Doch warum tat es ihm dann so weh? Seine Tränen versiegten, als er wieder zum Himmel hinaufsah. Der hatte sich verfinstert, dunkle Wolken brauten sich zusammen und er konnte erste Energieentladungen sehen. Bevor sie ging hatte sie ihm davon erzählt. Daß man nach ihrer Heimkehr, eine „Reinigung" dieses Ortes durchführen würde. Das man den Ort den sie...er und Belldandy zu Hause nannten, vom Angesicht des Bodens fegen würde. Um die Energien von ihr und ihren Schwestern, die Magie die der Tempel gesammelt hatte zu entfernen. Und daß er gehen mußte, denn nichts würde von diesem Ort bleiben, alles was darin war, würde aufgelöst. Langsam straffte der junge Mann sich wieder, während er weiter nach oben sah. Wo der Himmel immer dunkler wurde und sich gewaltige Energien sammelten. Keichi wurde seltsam ruhig, als er weiter nach oben blickte. Es gab nur noch eines für ihn zu tun. Während er seine Augen schloss, bewegte er lautlos seine Lippen die ein Wort bildeten. „Belldandy..."

Mara stand auf den Wipfel eines der am Tempel angrenzenden Baumes und sah besorgt zum Himmel hinauf. Die Dämonin wußte, was dies bedeutete. Die Mächte des Himmels würden diesen Ort varporisieren, ihn „reinigen" von allen übernatürlichen Einflüssen. Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Diese arroganten Bastarde..." Mara ließ ihren Blick auf die am Boden hockende Gestalt von Keichi fallen. Für einen Augenblick fühlte sie Mitleid mit dem jungen Sterblichen. Sie hatte die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden mitverfolgt, die Tränen, den Schmerz und die Qualen. Eigentlich war es ihr Auftrag gewesen Keichi Morisato und Belldandy auseinander zu bringen, doch das dann die Mächte des Lichtes selber so grausam waren, das zu tun war mehr als nur überraschend gewesen. Und jetzt waren die drei Göttinen fort. Und ihre Aufgabe erledigt. Die Dämonin kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie spürte, wie sich langsam Energienspiralen um den Tempel zu bilden begannen. Es war Zeit zu gehen. Sie sah erneut zu dem jungen Sterblichen herab, der keine Anstalten machte zu gehen. #Was zur Hölle, macht der Narr noch hier?#

Die ersten Blitze begannen um ihn herum einzuschlagen, rötliche Energieentladungen und bläuliche Wirbel flackerten um den Tempel herum. Keichi saß gleichmütig wirkend da, nur seine Augen verrieten, den Sturm der Emotionen, der in ihm tobte. Alle seine Sinne waren durch die entfesselnden Kräfte um ihn herum überladen, doch bald würde es vorbei sein. Dann würde er nichts mehr fühlen, auch der Schmerz in seinem Innersten würde vergehen. Keichi schloss seine Augen und wartete auf das Dunkel des Vergessens.

Mara, die gegen allen Warnungen ihres Verstandes noch verharrt war, stemmte sich gegen die um sie herum wirkenden Kräfte und fluchte. #Warum ist der Kerl noch da? Belldandy muß ihm doch gesagt haben, was passieren wi...# Ihre Gedankengänge brachen ab, als ihr klar wurde warum Keichi noch da war. Und das er nicht wirklich vorhatte diesen Ort zu verlassen. „Du verdammter Dummkopf..." flüsterte sie „Du verdammter Narr..." Und dann handelte sie.

Der junge Mann lächelte... Er fühlte, nein wusste, das es soweit war. Dieser Ort würde vergehen und er mit ihm. Als sich plötzlich zwei Arme um ihn legten und ihn mit sich zogen. Dann verschwamm alles in einem Wirbel aus Energien und Farben. Dann einige Augenblicke danach, krachte er am Boden auf, ein zweiter Köper mit ihm. Verwirrt öffnete er seine Augen und sah in das Gesicht von Mara, der Dämonin, die ihn und Belldandy so oft Kummer und Sorgen bereitet hatte. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war da dieses Licht in der Ferne, eine Rauchsäle und das Geräusch einer gewaltigen Explosion. „Du hast mich gerettet..." krächzte er, während ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Warum? Warum hast du..mir das angetan...?" flüsterte er hohl und begann zu zittern. Die erwiderte seinen Blick und zog ihn an sich heran, umarmte ihn und presste sich gegen ihn. „Warum, Mara..." sagte er erneut, schluchzend und zitternd. Die Dämonin schwieg einige Zeit, während sie so dalagen, dann streichelte sie ihm über den Kopf und beugte sich vor. „Keichi, ich konnte dich nicht gehen lassen..." hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr „Das kann ich nicht, denn du hast noch nicht genug gelitten...darum kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen..." sprach Mara weiter, während sie ihm weiter durch die Haare fuhr. Mara spürte wie seine Tränen auch ihr Gesicht benetzten, über ihre Wangen liefen. Und so gab sie ihm den einzigen Trost den sie ihm geben konnte, hielt ihn einfach in ihren Armen während er weinte...

Ende...

Nachwort:  
Ich hoffe, diese Geschichte hat gefallen. Ich habe sie mehr oder minder in einem geschrieben. Sie wollte geschrieben werden. Mehr kann man dazu wohl nicht sagen. Einige Rückmeldungen, wie sie gefallen hat, wären nett. Ich würde halt gerne wissen, was die Leute dazu sagen...

Bis demnächst...

Saraton


End file.
